Naruto the Unpredictable Ashikabi
by The Silent Blade
Summary: Naruto was flung into the world of the Sekirei when he was twelve and fighting Sasuke at the VOTE. Naruto's trip stripped him of the Kyuubi and of his beloved shadow clones. But Naruto was never one to let little details like that get in the way of his dreams. Seven years later Naruto stumbles into Sekirei plan and hopes his honed skills are enough to protect his new little birds.


**Since I write more and more often the more stories I have going I am going to start another one to replace Fox Hotel which I just finished. Some of your probable questions will be answered at the end so just sit back and enjoy the show.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Sekirei. But like always, I do own my own ideas.**

* * *

><p>Naruto stepped off the night train into Tokyo, oh wait they changed the name to Shinto Teito since he had last been here. Naruto was now nineteen and standing just shy of six feet. Naruto had golden blond hair, sky blue eyes, sun kissed skin and three whisker marks on each cheek. Naruto was wearing a dark blue shirt with his green necklace showing on top, black combat pants stuffed with what appeared to be scrolls, a bright orange hoodie with pockets sown on the inside containing even more scrolls and red and black running shoes that had seen better days.<p>

Naruto had been in this dimension since he was twelve. Him and Sasuke had been fighting at the valley of the end and had just connected his vermillion Rasengan with Sasuke's black Chidori when the air between their attacks started to distort. Sasuke was thrown back into a wall while Naruto had been sucked in.

The next thing Naruto knew his stomach was in blinding pain and thankfully Naruto passed out. When Naruto came to he was in this dimension but that was not all. The Kyuubi was gone and for some reason Naruto couldn't make shadow clones anymore.

Naruto was made a ward of the state and forced to go to school, again. The classes were boring but Naruto had other concerns. Naruto knew he was stuck here since he had no idea how to get back. Also Naruto came to the sobering realization that clones had been the backbone of everything he could do and without them he had _less_ jutsu then an academy student. So Naruto trained.

Naruto found an old man who ran a small Chinese dojo that taught real martial arts and not the point and tournament system that everyone else seemed to teach. And Naruto relearned the Rasengan the right way. Not that he had any other options if he wanted his best attack back. Naruto had even created a few original techniques of his own. Naruto had trained until he could honestly say he had the stats of a Jonin. It was not as if he had much of a social life in school to distract him.

Naruto was shunned for his foreign appearance, his strange mannerisms, oh and for punching the most popular kid in the school in the face on the first day. That rich and popular kid had made it his mission to ensure he had a crappy middle and high school life by insuring he had no friends. But it wasn't like Naruto had made no friends in that time. In fact visiting his only school friend Minato Sahashi was his entire reason for coming back to Tokyo at all. He really hoped his friend had passed this time. Wait, Shinto Teito, oh who cares? Why the hell does a medical company buy a capital city and rename it?

Naruto was walking the streets he hadn't seen in a year towards his friends address. He looked up from his directions to see a small two story apartment complex that probably had even smaller rooms and walked up to Minato's room and knocked. Then Naruto proceeded to wait… then he just decided to pick the stupid lock. Minato better not have forgotten he was coming. Naruto opened the door and found a small six tatami room that was empty. What the hell? Naruto knew that he was in the right place. Naruto went downstairs to the landlord's room and knocked.

"What!?" An old man screamed through the door. He wrenched the door open and had a dented aluminum bat in his hand. "What do you want punk? I've got nothing to steal."

Naruto sighed. "I am not here to steel from you." Naruto could tell by the look he got that the old man didn't believe him. "I am just looking for my friend Minato Sahashi. He was supposed to be living in your complex."

"Oh, him. I should have known that a troublemaker like him would have a friend like you. He tried to sneak his live in girlfriend past me. Well his lease clearly stated only _one_ resident. So I kicked his sorry ass to the curb. He got his stuff and went to live somewhere else."

Now normally Naruto would just ask this old grouch for his friend's new address and be on his way but he had something very important to ask this old man. "You are telling me Minato_ Sahashi _has a girlfriend? And that he was _living_ with her?" This did not make sense. Minato couldn't talk to women other than his family. Oh, he understood now. "Could you describe her?" It was probably his sister.

The old man gained a lecherous smile that creped Naruto out. And considering he had enjoyed the company of the super pervert Jiraiya that was saying something. "She was wearing this cosplay outfit. It looked like some kind of modified Miko outfit. They did nothing to hide her huge knockers and-"

"Wait, could you say that again? You're saying she had big boobs?" His sister was flat chested a year ago.

The old man's lecherous smile grew. "Huge boobs. She was gorgeous. Way too good for that no good Ronin. Never seen such big boobs that never sagged before…"

Whatever else the man said was lost on Naruto because his mind had shut down. _Minato_ got a super hot girlfriend? After a moment Naruto shrugged. Good for him. Naruto noticed that the man was still talking.

"…doing those kinds of things upstairs."

"Um sir?"

The man was brought out of his rant and back into his default grouch mode. "What now punk?"

Don't prank the grouch, don't prank the grouch, don't prank the grouch. "You wouldn't happen to have his new address would you?"

The old man glared at him. "And why should I give it to you?"

Naruto shrugged. "Because if you do I'll leave and become someone else's problem."

The old man slammed the door in Naruto's face. He heard some rustling behind the door and then it opened and the old man shoved a piece of paper in his hand and slammed the door again.

Naruto's eye twitched. Stupid old grouch. He would remember this and prank him later. Naruto looked at the torn sheet of paper in his hand and saw that it was an address, on the north side of town. Naruto trudged his way to his friends place. Was it so hard to call and tell your friend that you had moved? Oh wait, Naruto didn't have a phone. He either sent letters or used land lines. Maybe he should get one of those disposable prepaid phones?

Naruto cut through the park to save time and because he liked being around nature as much as possible. Naruto stopped when he smelled blood in the air. Naruto saw in the distance a woman sitting on a bench in a red and white shirt and jacket. Naruto ran towards her and stopped right in front of her.

She was a beautiful woman with short light brown hair and pale skin. She had a red tattoo of a bird on her forehead with a yin yang symbol underneath and two downward facing tome on each side. She was also wearing a bloody white shirt and a lab coat that did little to hide her generous chest. But that was not what caught Naruto's attention. What caught Naruto's attention was her blank face and seemingly empty steel gray eyes. Well Naruto had worn enough masks before to see past them and he saw a woman who was in despair because she felt like trash, abandoned and full of hopelessness. She hadn't even noticed he was standing right in front of her. Naruto knew the blood wasn't hers so he did the most logical thing and sat down next to her. "Hi, my name is Naruto." Naruto gave her his best smile and a wave.

Akitsu heard something to her left and turned her head to see a blond man sitting next to her and talking to her. She would have ignored him but his smile seemed warm. Normally Akitsu hated heat as an ice Sekirei but this warmth felt different. But why was he smiling at her? She was a scrapped number, useless, forever to be without her Ashikabi. "Why?" Why was he talking to her? Why was he sitting there? Why?

"Because you're hurt." Like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Akitsu looked at herself and saw the blood. Then she looked back at the blond man sitting next to her. "Not…mine." Akitsu was taken aback when he just smiled more… warmly.

"I know. I meant that you hurt inside. You feel alone and abandoned like no one loves you and that you are worthless."

Akitsu's eyebrows rose slightly but on the inside her feelings were turbulent. He understood? How could he possibly know? She knew full well that people thought she had no emotions because she didn't express herself much but how did he see through her? Then Akitsu saw his eyes. She could see the pain he had experienced and the loneliness. He was showing her he understood because he was once like her. Could she go from this to that? She wanted that warmth he exuded. And then Akitsu felt a warm sensation rush through her from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair. Could it be? Akitsu leaned forward trembling in fear. Every logical part of her said that she couldn't be winged but he heart wouldn't stop beating uncontrollably.

Akitsu was interrupted by the earth shaking and the sound of someone saying "Hey, she's mine!"

Akitsu and Naruto tuned to see a young man of around fifteen with brown hair and fancy white clothes with gold trim that had frilled sleeves. He even had that thing coming out of his collar that looked like a napkin. The person standing next to him put Naruto's battle senses on edge.

He was a tall man around six feet with brown hair and cold eyes. He had on a long yellow scarf and wore all black everywhere else. He had a traditional shirt with really saggy sleeves that was open and had a black strap covering part of his exposed chest. He had on black fingerless gloves and black pants. He also was carrying a sword lazily at his side and looked like he knew how to use it.

The boy put out his hand and smirked. "My name is Hayato Mikogami, become mine and you won't be scrap anymore."

Naruto bristled at the comment. He was treating her like a possession. Naruto got up and stood directly in front of Akitsu. "She isn't yours."

The boy got a petulant look on his face. "Stay out of this. She will become mine." He gestured to his companion. "Mutsu, get rid of him."

Mutsu immediately charged Naruto and Naruto was about to react when a wall of ice spikes rose in front of him almost impaling Mutsu.

Mutsu jumped back just in the nick of time. "Why protect him? He is not your Ashikabi? You are a scrapped number. Just come with us."

Akitsu just looked at him. "No."

Mutsu was about to respond when he had to bring up his sheathed blade to deflect an object thrown at him. He looked and saw the blond haired male had a blade in his hand. Was that a kunai?

"You heard her."

Mutsu looked at Akitsu who was looking at his Ashikabi. "It seems she won't join us. Since she can't be winged there is no point in forcing her. We should just leave and avoid a useless fight." He knew if he attacked this man again she would attack his Ashikabi. An eye for an eye so to speak.

Hayate stomped the ground and glared at Naruto. "I won't forget this." With that they both walked away.

Naruto gave them the finger and turned and faced the apparent ice user. "So was that you?"

Akitsu nodded her head. "Yes… Ashikabi-sama."

"Ashikabi-sama? My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. And besides I hate it when people call me sama."

Akitsu explained what she meant and the Sekirei plan hoping that when he knew he wouldn't abandon her. "So… will you… be my… Ashikabi?"

Naruto thought about it. He really didn't want to get involved with this Sekirei plan that MBI had created but at least it explained why their technology was so advanced and why they had bought the city. But in the end he couldn't abandon Akitsu. "Alright I'll be your Ashikabi if you will have me."

Akitsu suddenly moved and ran up to Naruto until less than an inch stood between them and stopped. She stood there for a minute then she got up on her tipi toes and gave Naruto a kiss. She felt the warmth from before return a hundred fold and felt a tingling on her head then a feeling of power emanating from between her shoulder blades. Then her wings of bluish white ice crystals sprung from between her shoulder blades and spread out nearly ten feet. Then the wings curved around them while placing the area around them in a light layer of frost. But the best part was next when she felt the connection between her and Naruto form. It made her feel complete in a way she could never describe. She started to cry and broke their kiss. She had meant for that kiss to be symbolic not for her to actually get her Ashikabi. "My… Ashikabi-sama."

Naruto was surprised when Akitsu kissed him and the show that followed. But he was unprepared when he felt the slight presence of Akitsu's mind in his own. For some reason he knew it was her and it felt right. He saw Akitsu crying and was confused until he felt happiness through their new bond. "I thought you said you couldn't be winged." Naruto noticed that the mark on her forehead had disappeared.

Akitsu shrugged her shoulders and walked up beside him and grabbed his arm in both of hers. She placed his arm between the valley of her breasts and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Naruto could feel her cool skin against his warm skin and it felt nice. Her soft and perky breasts pressed tightly against his arm weren't so bad either. Naruto took out the note the old man gave him in his pocket and read the address again. "Maybe Minato's new landlord has an extra room."

With that Naruto and Akitsu made their way to this Izumo Inn. Naruto had provided Akitsu with temporary clothes from one of his scrolls. If she was surprised she didn't show it. But considering that she could create ice from nothing it wasn't _that_ big of a deal.

Man Naruto loved sealing scrolls. Too bad basic sealing scrolls were all Jiraiya had time to teach him in regards to fuinjutsu. He missed blowing shit up with paper tags.

XXX

Naruto and Akitsu were finally in front of Izumo Inn. At least he hoped he was. Naruto had never been to this part of the city and he wasn't so good at following directions. He grew up in a country without street signs and even after seven years he preferred landmarks to street names for navigation. In fact looking closer he realized that he and Akitsu passed by this place twice already.

The inn was a traditional two story place that looked more like a home than an inn with sliding doors and all that. Naruto saw a sign on the lawn saying that there was a room for rent and the cost. It even said it included meals. But for some reason the sign said it didn't accept MBI credit cards.

Naruto sighed and walked up to the door half dragging an exhausted Akitsu with him. He couldn't blame her, it was close to one in the morning and she had been on the run for days. Naruto would have gone to a hotel and came tomorrow but the lights were still on and he could hear voices inside even at this hour. Naruto knocked on the door and waited. Naruto could feel a very strong presence coming his way.

The sliding door to the inn opened and a beautiful woman stood in front of him with purple hair and traditional clothes with a white top and a purple bottom held by a darker purple obi. She gave them a warm smile but Naruto could feel a subtle threat in it. "Can I help you?"

Naruto gave her a smile to match hers. "Yes, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is Akitsu. Is there still a room for rent?"

"I am Miya Asuma and yes there is. Please come in. But remember we don't take MBI credit cards. Also fighting and lewd act are forbidden in Izumo Inn."

Naruto had no idea why she would think Naruto had a MBI credit card. He didn't work for them so why would he have one? "Ok? I don't know why you would think I had one, but I can pay you in cash." Naruto looked around the traditional house and cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What's with all the hidden cameras?"

Suddenly the landlady exuded a dark purple aura and turned to them. "There are hidden cameras?"

Naruto just nodded dumbly.

Her aura got even darker. "Will you excuse me for one moment?" She walked up the stairs and he heard silence until…

"Oh kami, stop! Please forgive me!" Naruto heard crashing and screaming with some pleading mixed in. Naruto assumed that the cameras weren't there with the landladies consent. He would have to sweep his room before going to bed.

The landlady came back downstairs glowing and with a satisfied smile. "Are you two hungry?"

Naruto looked at Akitsu and saw she was barely awake. "We would prefer just going to bed."

Miya looked at Akitsu and nodded. "Follow me please." Miya led them up the stairs and to a room on the left of the hallway.

Akitsu was so exhausted that Naruto decided to carry her up the stairs princess style. Not that Akitsu seemed to mind as she snuggled against him and went to sleep. He really couldn't blame her as she had told him that she hadn't slept in over three days.

"The linen are in the closet and breakfast is at eight. Good night." With that she turned and left back down stairs.

Naruto called to her retreating back. "Good night."

Naruto used his foot to open the room door and went inside closing it with his foot as well. Naruto noticed that there was only one futon on the floor. The other one must have been in the closet. Naruto moved the covers with his foot again and laid Akitsu down. But when Naruto tried to get up he ran into a problem. Akitsu had a death grip on his shirt and kept pulling him harder whenever he tried to pull away. She even made this cute sound like she was begging him not to leave while she slept and her small content smile turned into a frown.

Naruto knew he had lost so he climbed into bed with her fully dressed, pulled the covers up and went to sleep.

XXX

Naruto woke up feeling more comfortable than he had in a long time. Naruto opened his eyes to see a naked Akitsu snuggled against him. Oh, and apparently she was awake and was watching him sleep. How did he know she was naked under the covers when he was still fully dressed? Well during the night apparently he had put his arms around her and had pulled her close. One of his hands was on the slender curve of her back while his other was squeezing her plump but firm ass. Not that Akitsu seemed to mind.

Akitsu just stared at him with her sharp eyes. "Morning… Ashikabi-sama."

Naruto knew she enjoyed calling him that, so he wouldn't make her call him something else. But Naruto had another problem. He was in bed with a naked woman. Naruto had never even had a girlfriend due to rumors of his delinquency and perversion that his looks seemed to confirm it for his classmates. And his year long trip was mostly training so little female contact there. Basically, Naruto had no idea what to do. All of his mentors had been perverts so what they would do was no help here.

But the decision was taken out of his hands when someone opened the door. "Rise and shine!" The woman who opened the door was gorgeous and exuded an aura of joy and playfulness that resonated with Naruto's mischievousness. She was around five foot three and had dark brown hair done up in a ponytail. She had a well developed figure that her clothes didn't even try to hide. She wore a pink top with a big yellow star at the center of her very well developed chest and a pair of jean shorts that hugged her so tight that they looked like they were painted on.

She saw enough to know that Akitsu was naked under the covers or close enough. She gave them a mischievous smile. "Oh, bro you work fast. Only just got here last night and you already christened your room."

Naruto didn't know what that smile was about but it reminded him too much of his pranking smile for his comfort. The reason became readily apparent when Naruto noticed a fake smiling Miya with her purple aura out in full force. Naruto had felt worse and was trained to deal with killing intent but he could feel Akitsu shivering in fear under the covers and grip him tightly for protection. Miya put one of her sleeves in front of her face. "Ara, ara, already breaking the rules. And here I thought I would only have to worry about one beast."

Naruto took the covers and wrapped them around Akitsu and got up still fully dressed. Miya's dark aura faded. "Breakfast is ready. Afterwards you can take a bath." With that she turned and left.

Naruto noticed that the other girl had also slipped off. Probably as soon a Miya showed up. Naruto turned to Akitsu and sighed. He would have to go shopping for her today since he didn't have any female clothes for her. "Akitsu, get dressed and I will meet you down stairs."

Naruto found a bathroom and did his morning routine of washing his face and brushing his teeth. Naruto didn't grow facial hair for some reason so he never had to shave.

Naruto went downstairs and saw a familiar back sitting at the table. Naruto sneaked up behind said back and put him in a choke hold. "So Minato, did your new busty girlfriend make you forget to call your friend and tell him you moved?" Minato would have probably mounted some defense or more likely would have rambled off an incoherent apology if Naruto wasn't crushing his windpipe. Since he was Minato was turning red to blue while foundering like a fish. Naruto let go of Minato and he gasped for breath while rubbing his throat. He turned around and saw Naruto and his eyes widened.

"Naruto! Oh my Kami I forgot. The last couple of days have been hectic. I would have called but… wait, you don't have a phone so how was I even supposed to even call you?"

Naruto shrugged causing Minato to face plant. Maybe he should get a phone. But he spent long stretches away from civilization and place with reception it was really impractical. He only called half a dozen people and sent card to another ten people. Naruto was a wanderer and had no home so even sending him a letter was impossible.

Naruto looked around the room and saw two other people. One was the girl from before and the other seemed to match the description that old perv from yesterday gave. She had innocent brown eyes long brown hair in a ponytail with an antenna sticking up in the front. She was wearing a Miko's outfit with a pink obi and a short red skirt. She also appeared to have red fighting gloves on her hands and of course the large rack he was told about. "So your Minato's new girlfriend."

The girl tilted her friend in a confused manner. "I am Minato's Sekirei Musubi, number eighty eight fist type." Minato started blubbering something. Naruto figured that Minato was on about not telling people thing Akitsu had told him.

Just then Akitsu walked into the room and sat next to Naruto silently. Naruto gained a mischievous smirk on his face. "Well nice to meet you Musubi. I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am Minato's friend from school." Naruto gestured to Akitsu. "And this is Akitsu, Sekirei Number seven, ice type. She is also happy to meet you, I think." Naruto doubted Akitsu cared.

Musubi bounced up in excitement and so did her boobs, twice. "Ooh, let's fight!" Musubi was then promptly smacked on the back of the head with a rice spoon by Miya as she entered the room with breakfast.

"No fighting in Izumo Inn." Her dark aura came out and everyone but Naruto was frozen in place with fear. Just as soon as it came the aura disappeared. Naruto could tell she was building up to something with her aura, he just didn't know what. Maybe if he pissed her off more he would find out?

Everyone in Izumo Inn except Miya and Naruto shivered in fear like something horrible was going to happen.

With that everyone ate in silence enjoying their meal. Naruto had grown up alone and so he had gained the habit of eating quietly unless he was eating ramen. Mmm, ramen.

Minato decided to break the silence. "So you too huh?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah, ran into Akitsu last night on the way here and it just sort of happened."

Minato looked around fearfully. "Aren't you worried? You seem way too calm about this."

Naruto shrugged. "Not really worried. I can take care of myself if need be and Akitsu has my back. Right?"

Akitsu nodded her head and went back to eating.

Minato couldn't wrap his head around Naruto's attitude. "Ordinary people like us can't stand up to them. They shoot lighting and can jump thirty feet into the air!"

Naruto shrugged. "Big whoop, I could probably still take one." Heck he was looking forward to it. It had been seven years since he could use chakra and go all out in a fight.

Minato provided an elegant and well thought out counter argument. "They shoot _lightning._"

"And Akitsu has ice powers." Naruto loved screwing with Minato. No one knew about Naruto's abilities and he would keep them under wraps for as long as possible. Once he started flinging around jutsu and walking up walls he would lose the element of surprise. But he could screw with Minato for the time being.

The other girl decided to interject. "While you seem strong and all hot stuff, don't get overconfident and get yourself killed."

Naruto gave her a half warm half fox smile. She shivered in fear and something else. "I never got your name."

She blushed a bit in embarrassment. "My name is Uzume, nice to meet you."

Musubi had really only gotten one thing out of the whole conversation. "So you're strong? You want to fight?"

Naruto shrugged. "Sure, after breakfast though. We can have a quick spar. It will be a good warm up before I start to training."

After breakfast Naruto got up and left the table and Musubi quickly followed him with a childlike grin on her face. Naruto took them out to the backyard and turned to face Musubi. "Taijutsu only, no weapons or other abilities. And this is just a spar so relax." His last comment was directed to Minato who was standing on the back porch with everyone else.

Musubi looked at him and was literally vibrating with excitement. "When can we start?"

Naruto got into a basic stance. "Anytime you're ready."

Musubi pumped her fist in the air in excitement and dashed at him with her right arm cocked back. Naruto dodged to her obvious right and took her back right and delivered a light punch to her kidney.

Naruto was surprised that it didn't seem to affect her and she tried to elbow him in the face. Naruto ducked and stepped into her guard and delivered a medium punch to her chin.

The move stunned her as her legs buckled a little but Musubi didn't waste a moment and tried to hook him in the jaw with her left fist. Naruto simply pushed off her with his left hand to gain some distance quickly and knock off her balance then delivered a rolling snap kick to her head before she could regain her footing.

Naruto could tell his attacks were effective, just not enough. He could whittle her down easily enough since he had the skills to or he could just pound through her. Naruto saw the determined look in Musubi's eyes and decided on the latter. It would be rude to hold back on a serious opponent. Especially one whose head wouldn't probably explode if he actually hit hard.

Musubi charged strait in and Naruto threw a hard punch to Musubi's face. He wasn't going to use chakra to up his stats because those were techniques but just having chakra put his abilities far above a normal persons.

Musubi brought up both her arms in a cross shaped block to stop his fist but she missed the other fist he had thrown a moment after and nailed her right in her short ribs. Musubi doubled over and lost her breath. Naruto didn't finish her of and backed away so she could recover. And she did like three seconds later surprising Naruto again.

She charged Naruto with a flurry of punches that Naruto weaved around or deflected with ease. Naruto was surprised to learn that she was just as physically strong as him. She lacked the speed or skills to even touch him if he got serious but she had a large amount of strength to bring to the table.

Musubi was smiling, this was fun. She threw as many punches as fast as she could and none were hitting. This was exciting!

Naruto decided to get serious for a second and see what happened. Naruto quickly faked left then right to break Musubi's rhythm and took that opening to reverse spin kick her right in the stomach at full strength. Musubi went flying eight feet right into a tree that shook dangerously with the force of the impact. Naruto realized that he was out of her league until she got some training. Even her timing was off meaning she lacked the experience he had going for him when he was twelve.

Musubi got back up, which surprised Naruto. These Sekirei were durable, like him durable. In a real fight he would have to pound them into the ground until their crest disappeared. Musubi charged Naruto again but Naruto held out his hand. "Stop." And Musubi stopped.

Naruto looked at her and noticed she was still in fighting condition. Hmm, good to know. Now he knew he could and should go all out on Sekirei in a real fight. "Thanks for the spar Musubi. Maybe we could do it again some other time."

Musubi pouted in disappointment. "But I haven't hit you yet." She looked as pitiful as a kicked puppy.

Naruto had to throw her a bone. "Get some training in and you might have a chance of touching me _next_ time."

Musubi instantly perked up and bounced around. This also had the added effect of doing interesting thinks to her chest.

Minato was flabbergasted. "That was… unbelievable."

Naruto just gave his patented fox grin. Just because he wouldn't tell them about his abilities didn't mean he wouldn't mess with them. Heck, it meant he had too. "What are you talking about?"

Uzume paled and looked a Miya. "No, it can't be." It was just a coincidence.

Naruto turned to Akitsu and smiled. "Come on Akitsu, let's buy you some clothes."

Akitsu just followed Naruto and they left.

XXX

Naruto was having an interesting time with Akitsu. He had bought her the traditional kimonos she wanted but he had no idea why she wanted the chains. There was a chain holding the loose shoulders of her new light blue kimono closed and one that attached to the center of that chain and went between her breasts.

Naruto and Akitsu just finished having lunch where the men fantasied about her and the woman gave him dirty looks like it was his fault she was attracting attention. The serving lady had even told Akitsu that she knew a guy that could get her out from under his extorting gangster thumb.

The worst part is when Akitsu defended him the woman had called him a fiend for taking advantage of her innocent feelings. His luck was usually good.

Even Tsunade got mad at him when his luck went way south. Like he was always about to win the lotto and she was jealous. His luck had a tendency to bounce. When it hit low it would bounce back way high like a super ball.

Naruto was thinking about it while waiting outside a store while Akitsu went to the bathroom when he heard a shout and looked up to see a woman in a partially singed miko styled yukata and holding a naginata and falling from the sky. So Naruto did the only logical thing, and caught her in his arms.

When she was in his arms he noticed she was only five three, had long black hair and warm brown eyes. She also seemed to be trembling uncontrollably in pain like she had just been electrocuted. And those scorch marks looked and smelled fresh. She had a scared look in those eyes that did not sit well with Naruto. He felt that they should hold strength not fear. She looked at him and her eyes hardened in determination. "Let me down. I don't want you getting hurt."

She then got up and stood shakily with the help of her naginata. Naruto admired her determination.

Naruto then saw two more women jump down from the sky. Naruto's right eye twitched. They were building jumping. That was his thing.

When the two woman landed Naruto noticed that they looked identical except one had a large rack and the other didn't. They were young woman of about twenty with twin black ponytails and hazel eyes, even the bondage outfits they seemed to be wearing were the same. They were wearing a purple and pink bondage outfit respectfully.

The one in the purple smirked. "Finally had enough of running I see." Lighting came out of both of their hands.

Well that explains the electrical burns and the shivering.

The naginata wielder defiantly lifted up her weapon and got into a firm stance. "I will not let you stop me from finding my Ashikabi."

"Oh yeah, do something about it."

Naruto understood what was going on now. These two must be winged and want to take out the competition before they can get winged. Akitsu had told him that once a Sekirei was winged they grew stronger and gained access to some special move called a Norito. Whoever was giving them orders was playing to win and the ninja in him applauded him, but… the idea of stopping someone from finding their Ashikabi irked Naruto. And it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the last time he met a lighting user they had tried to kill him and got him stranded in this dimension for the last seven years.

Naruto walked in between the two groups and took a crouched fighting stance with a kunai held in a reverse grip. "I would leave her alone if I were you."

The two in front of him smirked. "Oh yeah, and what are you going to do if we don't?"

Suddenly two fireballs came out of the nearby alleyway and smacked the two S and M perverts in the side of their heads knocking them over.

Naruto got a tick mark. This was the second time someone had stolen his thunder in twenty four hours. With Akitsu it was endearing but fire and lighting combo had pissed Naruto off. Naruto saw a man with white hair and wearing a black face mask come out of the alley. He was wearing all black clothes and a black trench coat. It kind of reminded him of Kakashi sensei.

The stranger turned to Naruto. "I will not let you hurt her, trash Ashikabi." He hated Ashikabi that forced a winging.

Naruto opened his mouth to respond and suddenly ice spikes flew up around the stranger but he made a sweeping wreath of flames with a wave of his hand destroying them, and then jumped to higher ground.

Naruto felt someone must be screwing with him. Every time he gets a chance to get in a fight with an opponent that could give him a challenge someone stepped in and fight blocked him.

But not anymore, Naruto was about to charge him when lighting tried to hit the stranger forcing him to dodge. "Take that pretty boy. You know what; you probably wear that mask because you're actually ugly!"

Naruto turned to see one of the twins holding the other one back from charging and trying to convince her sister to retreat. That must mean that fire boy was strong. Naruto was about to say screw it and fight anyway on principle when he heard a staff hit the ground and looked back to see the girl from before leaning on her naginata again looking even more tired. Guess she didn't have the strength to even bluff anymore.

Damn it, fight blocked by himself. Naruto went to her and picked her up bridal. She probably would have resisted if she had the strength too. She just looked at him in fear and it finally clicked. She was afraid that he was going to wing her while she couldn't defend herself. Naruto gave her a smile. "Don't worry, I won't do anything. You're safe now."

Her eyes searched his and they must have found what they were looking for because the fear slowly drained from her eyes. Apparently that was the only thing keeping her awake because she promptly fell asleep.

Akitsu grabbed their shopping and she and Naruto left the other three to their squabble. By the time the others realized, Naruto was long gone.

XXX

Naruto laid the girl in his futon and covered her up so she could rest. He had cleaned, salved and dressed her wounds, but because he could regenerate basic first aid was the extent of his skills. All that was left was to let her rest.

Naruto had finally gone around the room and removed all the recording devices. So he took the opportunity while Akitsu was in the bath to unseal some of his stuff from his scrolls. Naruto unsealed some nick knacks from his travels, a few pictures, some small furniture pieces and some weapons that he hid around the room. Naruto then proceeded to sit next to the sleeping Sekirei and wait for her to wake up.

Akitsu came back in her new clothes with her hair still damp and sat next to him quietly. Naruto had grown accustom to noise over the years. It was one of reasons he was never the stealthiest of ninja. Even when he was by himself he used to whistle or hum to have some noise but Akitsu was silent. Naruto was about to break the silence when he heard his guest groan while waking up.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. When she saw him and Akitsu she bolted up and reached for her weapon only to find it nowhere in sight.

Naruto put his hands up in a placating gesture. "Calm down. You are safe and so is your weapon. When you are better I will give it back to you as you leave."

As she left? Hadn't he winged her? Then she remembered him holding her in his arms and telling her she was safe. A blush crept into her cheeks. "Would you be so kind as to return my naginata?"

Naruto returned with "Will you try to stab me if I do?"

She bowed to him respectfully even though it hurt. "You have my word." Actually she expected her wounds to make it hurt worse until she noticed her wounds were bandaged and smelled faintly of medicine. "Did you do this?" She looked up to see him standing in front of her with her naginata and that same warm smile.

"Of course I did. By the way, I'm Naruto."

She grabbed her naginata and held it to her chest and bowed again. "Please to meet you. I am Sekirei number eighty seven, Kaho."

Naruto put his hand behind his head in embarrassment. He wasn't used to people being so respectful around him. Naruto put his hands on her shoulders and straitened her up. "You don't need to be so formal around me."

Kaho saw his warm smile and felt his hands on her and turned beet red. Half of her wanted to jump in his arms and the other half wanted to lash out with her naginata. But as soon as the thought of hurting him came up she almost became physically ill. Why was she felling this way? No, could it be? She stared into his pure blue eyes and she felt warm and suddenly was short of breath. Then her vision got blurry. She had finally found him.

Naruto wasn't sure what was going on. First she went red, then he felt killing intent, then she went all sickly pale, then red and panting, and finally she started crying while smiling at him. What the hell?

Kaho's naginata fell from her trembling hands forgotten as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She turned her chin up, closed her eyes and prayed he would accept her.

Naruto was freaking out until he remembered where he had last seen that tearful smile before. It was when Akitsu had realized he was her Ashikabi. Naruto leaned down and kissed her.

Every second Kaho waited for Naruto's response seemed like hours. All she could hear was her beating heart and all she could feel was her burning cheeks and the way his rock hard body felt in her arms. What if he rejected her? Her thoughts ran wild until she felt a pair of lips meet her own and she felt herself getting winged.

Naruto had his eyes closed this time so he didn't see her long blade like wings erupt as he winged her but he did feel their energy's mix. He had been too shocked last time to properly notice. Whatever her energy was mixed with his chakra and he felt another presence settle next to Akitsu's in his head.

When their kiss finally ended, Kaho melted into Naruto and pulled him into bed. Naruto was trying to think of a way to escape when he felt Akitsu slip against his back and snuggle his other side. Naruto looked outside and noticed the sun had already gone down. So Naruto pulled his latest Sekirei tighter against him and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

For the first time in his life Naruto had a family.

* * *

><p><strong>And there ends the first chapter of my newest story. Naruto won't be getting an obscene amount of girls so don't expect winging's every chapter. I have already decided on the number and it is less than Minato got in the manga.<strong>

**As always the number of follows favorites and reviews determine the speed of my updates. And now it also determines the order and frequency too.**

**Finally, I have a new pole on my profile page so please check it out and vote.**


End file.
